Harry Potter And The Treachery Of Hogwarts
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Summary: The wizarding world made a fatal mistake; it sent its savior to Azkaban. Now two years later a storm is brewing and an evil far greater then Voldemort, and the fate of our word is in great danger all because of one man's quest for the 'Greater Good'.
1. Betrayal

Author's Note One: So I have decided to try a challenge, if I think it's working out I'll make a second chapter.

Betrayed Azkaban Harry challenge By Winged Seer Wolf

requirements:

- Harry must be arrested for the Chamber fiasco, evidence must be planted on Harry.

- Harry must be sent to Azkaban for 5 years, then be sentenced to Dementors Kiss at 17.

- Trial scene - Everyone must think Harry is a Dark Wizard for opening the Chamber.

- Harry and Sirius must share a cell, and slowly get to know one another

- Harry and Sirius break out at midnight when Harry turns 17.

- Sirius must train Harry in Magic and Politics.

- Harry and Sirius must be Dark and have Dark inheritances. (families, gifts etc.)

- Dumbledore is evil

- This MUST be a Dark/Evil (over time) Harry story.

Forbidden:

- Hermione and Ron are not to be forgiven and stay loyal to Dumbledore.

- Harry is not to be a Potter. He is the son of a Dark Sider but not Malfoy, or Voldemort.

~Harry Potter and the Treachery of Hogwarts~

Summary: I am going to try and follow everything to the letter, Harry walks into the chamber only to find Ginny barely holding on to life. Harry still defeats the basilisk but instead of just Harry being sent to Azkaban I'm sending Ginny too, this makes sense because she was just involved with the chamber as he was. She is going to be paired with Harry but more Bellatrix like enjoy!

'thought '

*Parcel tongue*

Chapter one Betrayed

As I walk into the famed chamber of secrets I stumble over some loose rocks and tiles, I rush to the middle of the room when I spot Ginny lying motionless on the cold stone floor.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you, my diary is already zapping her life force wouldn't want to get your's to would we Mister Potter?" Tom Riddles says.

"Your Tom Riddle?" I reply.

"Oh dear Mister Potter you should know by now I am so much more than that." He says while switching letters of his name around in the air.

"I am Lord Voldemort, and you Mister Potter are becoming a thorn in my side that need's to be dealt with *Kill him my serpent, your supper is here*" He says.

I hear the monstrous beast heading towards us, and I roll out-of-the-way as it plows through were I had just been. I turn around when a hear Fawkes familiar trill and catch a silver object in my hand, I charge the foul beast and slice at its mouth loosening a tooth. I stab the sword as hard as I could into the eyes, as the serpent fell slicing it at the neck. I found the tooth a few feet away and picked it up and stabbing that damn diary with it as hard as I could.

"No, what the hell are you doing no, no please no!" Tom yelled as a bright flash lite the room and he faded into nothingness.

I awoke handcuffed to my hospital bed only to realize I was with the head master and two Aurors.

"Sir, what's going on what happened where's Ginny?" I ask.

"I am deeply sorry my dear boy, but there is simply nothing I can do. You and Miss Weasley are being blamed for the opening of the chamber and the housing of a dangerous beast, I am afraid my dear lad that I had no choice but to contact the Ministry. You and Ginevra will be moved to a ministry holding cell now that you are awake." He said.

"But sir we had nothing to do with that, it was Tom Riddle he did all of this!" I say.

"That is nothing but lies Mister Potter You-Know-Who has been dead for twelve years, and no second year is getting away with petrifying multiple students by blaming a ghost." The Minister said as he entered the room hearing Tom Riddle.

"Shacklebolt, Nymphadora take them to the ministry until we can hold a trial." He said addressing the Aurors.

They led me and Ginny out of the school in chains, students sneering at us and calling us dark wizards. That was when my day got complete, Hermione Granger stalked up to me and slapped me.

"How could you! I was your friend and you did that to me! You and this slut went around petrifying people, I should have known no good dark wizards." She said.

There was nothing I could do but wait as we traveled to our cell. As we stopped out side, I felt the wards expel us from reentering we stood close to the Aurors and we cracked away to the ministry building in muggle London.

The next morning we were awakened and practically tossed into our trial, which of course was rushed and our motion for taking Veritaserum was denied.

"We are gathered today for the trial of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Weasley, both accused of opening the cursed chamber of secrets at Hogwarts and petrifying eight students, one ghost, and a cat as well as being dark wizards. We move for quick judgement, and suggest the jury send them straight to Azkaban." The Minister said.

"Cornelious, do you have any proof that these two students are indeed dark wizards?" Albus asked.

"Harry Potter had something in his pocket last night, at first glance it looked like a damaged diary but our dark arts division discovered that the Item was in fact a Horcrux." He replied.

This was met with an uproar in the court room, as well as insults like Dark wizards, or Death Eaters being thrown at us.

"The jury find the defendants guilty, and here by sentence them to spend the time till they are seventeen in Azkaban and then on their birthday's they are to be kissed remove the criminals." Albus said.

The last thing we saw was the minister's face before we were stunned.

Authors note two: I tried my best so read and review!


	2. Two Years Later

Author's Note One: I had no idea this story would be popular; I really just did it to see if I could and because I was board. I want everyone to know I had no intention of this being a story but more like a trial and error, due to it being popular I will continue it provided it stays popular. The minuet either I lose interest or the view and review counts drop it will be discontinued, want chapters? Review with either compliments or constructive criticism it helps authors write better. Also since I want to do some stuff against the challenge rules this is no longer a challenge entry.

~Harry Potter and the Treachery of Hogwarts~

Summary: The wizarding world made a fatal mistake; it sent its savior to Azkaban. Now five years later a storm is brewing and an evil far greater then Voldemort, and the fate of our word is in great danger all because of one man's quest for the 'Greater Good'.

Chapter Two- Two Years later

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Harry's going to maim the whole damn world. Hush little baby don't make a sound, Harry's the baddest dark lord in town. Let them run; let them scream Harry will bring them all to their knees. And if those muggles won't stay dead Harry will transfigure them to bread."

That eerie melody was a constant presence in the cell of Ginevra Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange; Ginny continued the dark melody until Bella finally snapped.

"Filthy blood traitor, stop you constant racket!" She screeched.

"Now Bella, if we are to escape this prison we need to work together; even if the partner is a Weasley." said Rabastan.

"I have it, it has taken two years but I have it! We leave here tonight; the plan is brilliant though simple which makes it brilliant! Sirius will shift into padfoot and squeeze through the bars, before fetching the keys from the sleeping guard and freeing us. Does everyone have their wands?" Harry asked.

The three other prisoners looked around their cells, and cackled/yelped in triumph.

"Excellent, I trust we all know the killing curse?" He inquired further.

More cackling followed, as the four not quite sane inmates put their plan for escape into action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yrraH rettoP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, inside Hogwarts what would have been their fourth year of school is about to began the very next day.

Albus Dumbledore was currently smiling to himself sitting in his cushy chair in his big office, chewing one of his famous lemon drops. The past two years couldn't have gone better, two years prier he discovered he was the master of the mystic Elder Wand. With this discovery Albus realized he no longer needed his prized weapon and golden boy, he now had the power to kill the Dark Lord without Harry. His life was so much easier without having to rid himself of the boy later, it wasn't that he disliked the boy havens no Albus liked the boy a lot but the boy was only a single person among a world of billons. After all, the needs of the many far outweigh the needs of the one and of course it was all for the greater good. Though he found himself saddened by Harry being thrown in Azkaban, he needed to be out of the way yes but not like this. He could have kept the boy in the dark about the prophecy, but the boy was found with such a dark object. He had hoped this time would be different, hoped that he could be saved, hoped that Harry would be a good child a strong soldier for the light. But now above all else, Albus Dumbledore hoped they hadn't just created another Tom.

The very next day however, brought his fears to light as he sat in the great hall with the staff and the few students who arrived early for the year. He was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice when the owls came with the morning's Daily Prophet and on the cover where three people he hoped to get released and two he hoped he would never see again. It was true he was attempting to have Harry, Ginevra, and Sirius, released after all he like the three of them and they would be excellent soldiers but he was too late. For early that morning they escaped from Azkaban with the mass murderers Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange. In all there were 37 Aurors injured and twenty more dead from what appeared to be, the killing curse. Yes, it looked as though his worst dreams had come true the question now was can he figure out what the bloody hell happened in that chamber before it's too late? He thought this over as he looked down at the scared and confused face of Harry James Potter in the prophet just as he looked the day the mug shot had been taken, then however he looked at the deranged face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus hoped he could uncover the treachery in Hogwarts before Harry was lost to them forever, it was clear to him that time was running out quickly and soon he would be in over his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the ruins of Riddle manor a dark figure moved through the halls, he had glowing crimson eyes and was sat upon a thrown. He glanced at the door for he sensed a number of people approaching, three two of which he recognized as Bella and Rabastan. As the doors opened and the two adults walked in, he notice a teen with them a teen with piercing jade eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He hissed in anger, at his followers brining his enemy to his dwelling before finally he spoke.

"Why in the bloody hell have you brought Harry bloody Potter to my home?" He hissed.

"Because my lord, he freed us from Azkaban and whishes to join you." Bellatrix replied.

"Oh that is interesting, tell me boy what did you do to end up in Azkaban?" The dark lord questioned.

"I opened the chamber of secrets with Ginevra Weasley, I then proceeded to sick the basilisk on eight students a ghost and a cat but the damned thing didn't kill anyone. I was found in possession of one of your Horcrux's sir, I meant to hold onto it but it was taken and destroyed by Dumbledore before I could hide it. I was then sentenced to be kissed at seventeen and to be held at that ratchet place till then, it took me two years sir but I escaped and took your most loyal supporters with me." Harry answered.

"I am impressed; the diary was a valuable sacrifice in exchange for a new Allie. You did well bringing me Bella and Rabastan, but what of Rudolphes?" He questioned.

"I regret to tell you he died in prison of heart failure a year ago, I saw him he would have been useless to you anyway he was too far gone." Harry said.

"I see, well you will take his place in my inner circle. I need my body back, and you are instrumental to achieving that. The ritual requires the blood of my enemy which was you, but I have an idea. The ritual should be even more potent if you give your blood willingly, I should revert back to my younger self a twenty something year old man. First, however there is someone here that wants to see you follow me." He says.

As they walk, the dark lord speaks some more.

"What exactly did Dumbledore tell you of that Halloween night?" He asked Harry.

"He told me there was a prophecy that said I would have the power to kill you, and that you attacked my house to kill me and killed my parents." Harry said.

"That is far from the truth my dear boy; I did attack your home but as a cover so you and one of my spies could escape. Lily Potter, your mother was never a Potter and neither are you. That night I came to extract her from her place deep undercover in the order, when I arrived she had already killed James Potter and I was to shoot a killing curse at you to make it seem as though you both died there. Blood magic was protecting you, but it malfunctioned and reflected the curse at me. With me gone and Dumbledore closing in Lily did the only thing she could think of to protect you both, she fired a incineration hex at the floor and disapperated making it seem as though I set her a blaze. You know what happened next, but your mother isn't dead in fact she's here and wants to see you desperately. We were going to retrieve you this year after using your blood to give me my body, but fate brought you here early." He explained.

Harry was reeling from the truck load of information he had been told, his whole life was a lie he wasn't even a Potter. This brought another question to the front of his mind, if James Potter wasn't his father who is? Before he could contemplate things further, he was before a wooden door and it opened before he was pushed inside and the door closed and locked behind him. He took in the room he was in and then saw her, in the middle of the room stood a woman with wild red her and bright jade eyes matching his own. It was if everything was in slow motion, he was running and in her awaiting arms before he knew what had happened.

"Harry, my baby boy how I have missed you"

Author's Note two: Okay so here is chapter two, I was going for Dumbledore being dark grey not evil or good so let me know how I did. Reviews and constructive criticism is wanted! Oh, and a cookie to those who can read the two words in the middle of the first line break!


	3. Family Reunion and Discoveries?

Harry Potter: And the treachery of Hogwarts

Chapter three- Family reunion and discovered?

Harry stayed in the warm embrace the mother he thought dead provided a few moments longer, before snapping out of his haze and starring at her accusingly. "Why did you leave without taking me with you?" He asked.

"I didn't have the time, our Lord was gone Harry I was running out of time and panic set in. Besides, surely you weren't too mistreated by Sirius?" She inquired. "Well, as cool as that would have been Sirius was unable to take me as he was in Azkaban." Harry replied. "Azkaban! What on this green earth for!" She screeched outraged.

"He was sentenced to do life for the betrayal of you and Potter to the dark lord." Harry said. Lily burst into laughter at that. "Well isn't that ironic? He is sent away for betraying a spy to their master? Wait, Tom said he was here too that's impossible…Unless…THAT DEAD MAN WALKING SENT MY CHILD TO FUCKING AZKABAN!" She screamed enraged. "It wasn't his fault; I opened the chamber of secrets and let the basilisk free." Harry told her. "Really? Tell me son, how many did it get?" She asked in pride. "Well the bloody thing didn't kill anyone this time, but it petrified three students a house ghost and Filches cat." He told her. "Oh god, tell me it was that insufferable nearly headless Nick." She whined.

Harry nodded. "Oh good, there is a god!" She giggled. "Yes, it's just so horrid that they weren't able to cure him!" Harry said joining his mum in laughter. "So dear, tell me what happened next?" She asked. "I did have some help with the chamber; the youngest Weasley went to Hogwarts this year. She found Tom's diary, and let's just say that her sanity is not all there after being possessed for a year!" The cackled together once more. "Anyway, to keep my cover of course I had to take her brother Ron into the chamber to 'rescue' Ginny. Once inside, I arranged the tunnel to collapse and continued on my own. I then pretended to 'kill' the Horcrux in the book, for the sake of appearances however Ronald managed to get through my little road block. He confronted me seeing that I hadn't destroyed the book; he began to piece things together. He accused me of being the one controlling the basilisk, which is right and wrong I shared control with 'Diary' Tom. I gave up and cackled at him while telling him it was an insult to the Weasley name that it took him so long to figure things out, he charged at me trying to reach his sister and 'rescue' her. She began to giggle at that point, and sat up as her brother stared at her in his horror."

Harry retold. Lily nodded along then took a moment to process things before telling him to keep going. "He kept babbling about how it must be a nightmare, how both his best mate and little sister couldn't be dark. It was quite amusing actually, well then Ginny impirieod him and we set the stage for our 'innocence'." He finished. "My baby is such the little dark wizard!" Lily gushed hugging him. "Oh mum, did I tell you the part where I still have the diary and that I broke Ginny, myself, Sirius, Bellatrix, and Rabastan out of Azkaban?" He asked casually. "You did what?" She asked as the door opened to reveal Bella. "It's true dear, he broke us all out a natural death eater this one." She said. "Ah Bella, so nice to see you honey I hope they didn't go to hard on you for what we did to the longbottom's girl?" Lily said hugging her friend.

"Oh, they just put me in the most secure ward in the place and your son here managed to bust out five people from it." She said beaming. "Well let's be real Bella dear, it's not like it damaged your sanity you always were nuttier than a fruit cake." She replied fondly. "Joking aside Lily, I think we may have a serious problem. The way the evidence Harry disposed of magically reappeared on him worries me, I think one of our members stationed at Hogwarts and don't get upset but I think it's Severus." Bella said. Lily was about to say something before Bella shushed her and continued. "Think about it dear, you never did tell him of your position or that Harry was his son-"Bella was cut off by Harry. "You mean that greasy git is my real father! He hates me has treated me awful since first year!" Harry complained as Bella continued. "As I was saying, he went to the dark lord that night asking him to spare you Lily he loves you and still thinks you dead." She said. Lily had to admit this did give him motive so now the question was, is Severus the traitor?

Author's Note: Okay, now with this new route there are two options. One, the first chapter was a false memory designed to fool Dumbledore or two Harry was so messed up by the dementors he thinks he really did it. Which one do you like better? What did everyone think of Lily? Oh, and if someone wants to do fan art for the story just either PM me or review so. I would like a fan art of my Lily.

LGLS


	4. Harry's return and Halloween bash

Author's Note: So I'm bored, and thought up an awesome Idea for my HP story so here we are again. I decided Harry needed to return to Hogwarts, and what better day for him to return than Halloween? I am going to borrow a song; I know blah, blah, blah song fictions blah forbidden blah. But, I am doing it different Harry will sing the song at the Hogwarts Halloween bash. Now, some technical details: Harry can't be tried for the same crime twice account of double jeopardy, so he as long as he doesn't mess up is free. He escaped after being tried for said crime, so he can't go back for he would be being imprisoned for the same crime. Technically from what I have seen it isn't illegal to break out of Azkaban because until now it hadn't been done. This is for the purpose of the story, oh and he can't be expelled for the chamber as of now because the statute of limitations is up. Once again this legal crap does exist, but I think I'm twisting it a bit for the purpose of the story.

Harry Potter: and the treachery of Hogwarts

Chapter four- Harry's return and Halloween bash

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking over the proposal in front of him; it proposed having a Halloween ball this year with a live band and was submitted anonymously. It wasn't unreasonable, especially since the band agreed to do it for free. Yes this band, Black eyed mischief seemed alright and safe. He agreed to the proposal, partly because he thought it would be fun and because he was expecting a guest tonight. The old Headmaster wasn't dim he could see the irony of Harry coming back to Hogwarts tonight, and he had missed the boy dearly besides it wasn't like he could be sent back.

Fudge was so incompetent and sure that Azkaban was escape proof, that he had never made breaking out illegal! Besides sending the boy back would fall under double jeopardy, and the boy couldn't be expelled on the grounds that the statutes were up. One thing was for sure in the mind of Albus Dumbledore, this was going to be an interesting night.

"That is an excellent idea Harry, we will give them a show they will never forget." Lily told her son. He had just told her of his plan to return to Hogwarts that evening, with her and Ginny of course. Lily couldn't wait to see the look on the old man's face when she came on stage to introduce the band. Besides, Bella was going to get to have some fun there too. Harry had devised that he and Bella would sing a song a piece, then Bella would go back stage and disapperate with a special spell that goes through wards and Ginny wearing robes identical to Bella's would step out appearing as though she was under Polyjuice potion. It was brilliant; as soon as it was over she would then approach Dumbledore for a position as the DA professor. It was going to be an interesting night for sure.

Luna Lovegood strolled to the owlery around lunch, for that morning she had gotten an interesting letter asking a favor of her.

_Luna,_

_I hope you are well, I am writing to you because you are the only person I can trust. You should have started at Hogwarts by now, and that is what I need to discuss with you. Me and Harry will be returning to Hogwarts tonight during the ball, I know there isn't a ball yet but that is where you come in I ask that you send a note to the headmaster. Pitch the idea, and tell him the band will work for free he will say yes. I hope to see you tonight, and thank you Luna._

_Ginny_

She had indeed done what was asked of her, and was now sending word that it was a go. She sent the letter on its way, before running off to her next class.

Sooner than they thought it was time to get ready, Ginny was currently being fitted for an exact copy of Bella's robes and Bella was trying to convincingly promise Tom and Harry that she wouldn't harm anyone while she was in the castle. Harry after finally being convinced by Bella, headed to his room an sent all his stuff to the Slytherin dorm after arranging his reinstating as a Hogwarts student and transfer to Slytherin with his contact in the Ministry who also happened to be on the board at said school.

All he needed to do now was find an appropriate costume. He had been tempted to go as the dark lord, and while Tom thought it was hilarious his mother said no and that it would be over the top. He then decided to revamp a classic; he would go as a vampire. He magically his eyes red, and dawned an ensemble of blacks and grays with black lip stick and nail polish. Deciding he looked alright, he went out to wait for the others.

Lily was having the same problem as Harry, and really wanted to go in her death eater robes. But forbidding Harry to do something drastic, made her think better of it. Then she saw Harry walk by in his vampire costume that was perfect! She would also go as a vampire; she then dressed and awaited the others.

Once they all assembled, they linked arms and Bella apperated them through the wards.

Lily calmed herself and went out on to the stage, as she heard the loud chants for music coming from the students. Everyone got quiet when she took the stage, the ones who recognized her face from the prophet stared in shock as well as the faculty and headmaster. "Hello, for those of you who don't know me I am Lily Evans. I am proud to introduce my son and my friend as they astound you, so give it up for the Black eyes of mischief!" She cried.

The lights dimmed, but it was easy to see two figures come out on stage and a voice began to sing along with music that began to play.

_Bring on in the DJ, you'll scream like Linda Blair._

The crowd sucked in a breath of gasped, as Harry's face was lit up.

_Grab a trick or treat there, and come to the party of nightmares._

The crowd slowly began to relax, and move with the music until the girl's face was seen and they began to sing together.

_You grab a drink, drink I'll grab a knife, knife this is the end of the rest of your life, life._

Some began to scream while other thought it a trick as the two continued to sing.

_You grab a drink, drink I'll grab a knife, knife this is the end of the rest of your life, life._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

The students started to dance now, seeing that no one was being hurt they assumed the Bellatrix Lestrange on stage was someone under Polyjuice potion.

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

The Girl took over completely for the next line.

_Is that a monster in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me hahahaha. Because I'll make you tingle like William Castle._

Harry's voice came back in now, as the song continued.

_You grab a drink, drink I'll grab a knife, knife this is the end of the rest of your life, life._

_You grab a drink, drink I'll grab a knife, knife this is the end of the rest of your life, life._

_Cause this club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

Even the staff was dancing now, as the song began to come to an end.

_Demons on the dance floor, I've tasted blood and I want more!_

_Demons on the dance floor, I've tasted blood and I want more!_

The girl took over briefly for one line

_Boo, I scared you hahahaha_

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

_This club whoa oh, oh is a H-H-Haunted house a H-H-Haunted house._

The song ended and Harry came to the edge of the stage. "I hope everyone enjoyed my part of this evening, but unfortunately a bloke can't really sing this next song so I'll get off this here stage and leave you in Bella's safe hands" he said. Music then started again and the students looked at Bella.

_It's just you and me baby; we're trapped in two different worlds. Now I know your no uptown boy but I'm downtown girl neither, we're trapped in two different realms you see. You wanna talk to me? Then drop the phone and pick up the bored._

As Bella sang the students stared at her in awe of her voice.

_I'll be your Carl Anne, I'll be your pentagram let's dabble in the black arts. This is not a game let me spell my name; let's keep this in the dark. _

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G Call me on the Ouija board. H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P Call me on the Ouija board, Q-R-S-T-U and I call me on the Ouija board. W-X-Y and Z call me on the Ouija board on the Ouija board._

As Bella sang, Harry made his way to the Headmaster. "Ah Harry my boy, I had a feeling I would be seeing you here tonight. My feeling was confirmed when I received word that you had been reenrolled and moved to Slytherin. I do have to ask however, is that really Bellatrix Lestrange up there?" He asked.

_Place your fingers on the board, and tell me what you'd do to me. I will spell a fantasy, and cast a spell of ecstasy. A little touch of magic, in a world obsessed with Science. I'll be your Carl Anne, I'll be your pentagram let's dabble in the black arts. This is not a game let me spell my name; let's keep this in the dark. A-B-C-D-E-F-G Call me on the Ouija board. H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P Call me on the Ouija board, Q-R-S-T-U and I call me on the Ouija board. W-X-Y and Z call me on the Ouija board on the Ouija board._

Harry stared at the Headmaster a little surprised. "Of course not Sir, after I escaped and she followed we went our separate ways." He said. "Another question I have for you my boy, was that really your mother up there at the start?" Dumbledore asked. "Well sir, why don't you turn around and ask her?"

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G Call me on the Ouija board. H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P Call me on the Ouija board, Q-R-S-T-U and I call me on the Ouija board. W-X-Y and Z call me on the Ouija board on the Ouija board. Maybe yes and maybe no we don't need no telephone, maybe yes and maybe no let's see where this goes. Maybe yes and maybe no we don't need no telephone, maybe yes and maybe no let's see where this goes._

Albus did turn, and upon seeing the woman he handed her the vestrasirm vial he carried with him tonight, and she took it down without complaint. "What is your name?" He asked her. "Lily Evens nee' Potter." She answered. "Are you here to harm anyone, whether it is student or professor?" He asked. "No, but I am not very pleased with you or Severus." She answered again. "Is this boy Harry James Potter?"

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G Call me on the Ouija board. H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P Call me on the Ouija board, Q-R-S-T-U and I call me on the Ouija board. W-X-Y and Z call me on the Ouija board on the Ouija board. Maybe yes and maybe no we don't need no telephone, maybe yes and maybe no let's see where this goes. Maybe yes and maybe no we don't need no telephone, maybe yes and maybe no let's see where this goes. Good bye, g-g-g-good bye goodbye._

The song then ended, "Thank you Hogwarts you've been great hahahahahaha!" She cackled as there was a puff of smoke and where Bella had once stood was now Ginny. Several people looked on in shock, and gasped.

"He was raised under that name yes." She answered. "What do you mean raised under that name?" Dumbledore asked. "I mean, he is the child of me and Severus Snape and his birth name is Harry Evreux Snape." She answered just in time for a shocked potions master to join them.

Author's Note two: Hope everyone had fun at the ball! I sure did, and I apologize for the funny cliffy!

Next Chapter- Snape confronts Lily and confesses to being the traitor, and the Halloween ball continues!

The songs were This club is a haunted house and Call me on the Ouija board

LGLS


	5. Halloween bash p2

Author's Note: How lucky are you guys? I am so bored that I'm updating again! This one may be longer or shorter than the last!

Harry Potter: and the treachery of Hogwarts

Chapter Five- Halloween Bash Part Two

Harry snuck away from the adults to give them time to talk and headed back to the stage. "I hope everyone is having a good time tonight, so without further ado let's do some more music!" Harry yelled. The crowd cheered an started to dance again as Harry's voice started to sing.

_**What's wrong with me, why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now; no more gas in the red can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said can't even speak about it. All of my life on my head, don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane yeah!**_

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone to talk yes?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes Albus, I think that would be wise." Lily said now released from the properties of vestrasirm. Dumbledore walked away to let them have privacy, but he couldn't help but wonder where Lily had been all this time.

_**It's a thief in the night to come and grab **__**you, it can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort.**_

"What the hell Lily, why did you do this to me?" The greasy potions master asked. "To keep our son safe from that man! Albus lost his marbles a century ago, just look what he did! He allowed a twelve year old child to be sent to Azkaban, do you not remember the promise you made me Severus? You promised if something happened, that you would look after Harry!" She screamed.

_**Put on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**_

_**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**_

_**So if you must falter be wise**_

_**Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**_

_**Disturbia, disturbia**_

"I thought you were dead Lily, that boy only served to remind of the pain I felt from losing you and that annoying twit James Potter! Besides, where was I supposed to go? The dark lord broke his word." Snape said. "No Severus, he never broke his word. He never needed to keep it look at my arm!" She told him.

_**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me**_

_**Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring**_

_**I got to get out or figure this shit out**_

_**It's too close for comfort, oh**_  
_**  
**__**it's a thief in the night to come and grab you**_

_**It can creep up inside you and consume you**_

_**A disease of the mind it can control you**_

_**I feel like a monster, oh**_

Severus did look at her arm as she pulled up her sleeve, and he saw the dark mark clear as day. "How long, have you been lying to me!" He screamed at her. "That was never my intent Severus, our lord needed me under cover in the order of the fried chicken." She said with a smile. "Then what really happened that night, if the dark lord didn't really kill you what happened?" He asked._****_

_**Put on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**_

_**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**_

_**So if you must falter be wise**_

_**Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**_

_**Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia**_

"I arrived at the hallow with our lord, James freaked out thinking I was a hostage and I killed him. Oh Severus, you should have seen his face when he saw my mark and I said those two words. It was hilarious, the best part of the night by far. That is when thing's started going wrong, I put a blood magic spell on Harry to protect him from the killing curse. It was imperative that it looked like we all died that night, when our lord fired something went wrong with the blood magic and vanquished our lord. Without him, the plan fell apart I was planning on doing myself next and we were going to vanish into the night. We were going to tell you everything that night, at a death eaters meeting. That was now impossible, I felt Dumbledore's magic approaching so I fired a incinerating hex at the floor with our lord's wand and disapperated. It was the only thing I could think of." She explained to him. "Why then, why then didn't you take him with you? Did he ever tell you where the old man sent him Lily? They sent him to Petunia!" He yelled.

_**Release me from this curse I'm in**_

_**Trying to maintain but I'm struggling**_

_**If you can't go-o-o**_

_**I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah  
**__**  
**_Lily paled, and Severus realized telling her now had been a mistake. "That barmy old man sent my son to that WHORE!" She screeched. "Yes, where did you think he would go with Sirius in prison?" He asked her. "Oh god Severus, I didn't think they would do that I didn't think they would send him to a place with no love!" She cried as tears started leaking from her eyes. "I thought you were dead, I defected." He said to her as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

_**Put on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**_

_**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**_

_**So if you must falter be wise**__**  
**__**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**_

_**Disturbia, disturbia**_

as the song came to a close Harry glanced at his parents, they were still talking. "So who is up for a couple more songs?" He screamed. The crowd went wild as music once again started to play, then Bella came back out and began to sing.

_**I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard**_

_**You see the way he keeps me safe with the treble and that bass**_

_**I feel free enough to party hard**_

_**This dress won't go to waste, feels like I own the place**_

_**V.I.P to be the boss**_

_**You see the way these people stare, watching how I fling my hair**_

_**I'm a dance floor lover**_

_**Baby, there's no other who do it like I do it, yeah**__**  
**_  
"You defected, that doesn't matter he'll take you back and so will I. Harry is going to need convincing, and after hearing how you have treated him I don't blame him." She told him. "Lily, I didn't know I really didn't know." He told her his own eyes starting to tear up.

_**From here on out**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**No fear, no **__**doubt**_

_**I'll provide the answer**_

_**Right now I command you to dance**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**Now I command you to dance**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**Now I command you to**_

"You and I both know that Severus, and Harry does too but he isn't going to forgive you over night. You betrayed the dark lord, and someone else here planted evidence on Harry that put him in Azkaban." She said looking him in the eyes. "Lily, even when I didn't know that is something I would never do not even to James Potter. I swear to you, I did betray our lord but I did not send our son to Azkaban." He told her his eyes begging her to believe him.

_**I-I'll be your commander**_

_**I'll provide the answer**_

_**Ain't no reason to celebrate**_

_**But you know we gon' have a ball, champagne spillin' from the wall**_

_**And I'll be partying 'til hella late**_

_**But I ain't worried not at all; I just give my driver a call, yeah**_

_**Tell him; pick me up at 8am**_

_**No we ain't stopping right here, we'll take the party to the crib**_

_**Let's go all night, baby**__**  
**_ _**  
**_As she looked at him she saw the truth in his eyes. "I believe you Severus, but that means there is another here that wishes to harm our son. I have plans to take the DADA post, and will help you keep watch on things here. The dark lord has plans for our son Severus, the prophecy you heard was a fake set up by the dark lord to hide the real one." She told him. "What is the real one then?" he asked.

_**You won't find no lady who does it like I does it, yeah**_

_**From here on out**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**No fear, no doubt**_

_**I'll provide the answer**_

_**Right now I command you to dance**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**Now I command you to dance**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**Now I command you to**_

"The one with the power to fight alongside the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have already joined him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must be killed at the same time for neither can die while the other survives ... the one with the power to fight alongside the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." She said. "Harry will help the dark lord bring the world to its knees, and Albus fucking Dumbledore can't do anything to stop it." She told him.

_**It's jam packed**_

_**So DJ where you at?**_

_**I know you got my back**_

_**So make that bass attack**_

_**Let's make these people move**_

_**You know I need some room**_

_**To do what I do**_

_**I'm 'bout to act a fool**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**From here on out**_

_**I'**__**ll be your commander**_

_**No fear, no doubt**_

_**I'll provide the answer**_

"He will serve our lord?" Severus asked. "No, he will rule alongside our lord." She replied. "So then, how do we help him my love?" He asked again. "We find the slimy piece of filth, which not only goes against the wishes of our lord; but is also stupid enough to endanger our son my dear." She told him.

_**Right now I command you to dance**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**Right now I command you to **__**dance**_

_**I'll be your commander**_

_**Right now I command you to**_

_**I-I'll be your commander**_

_**I'll provide the answer**_

The song ended, and Ginny appeared again to take a bow. Harry then appeared back on the stage and spoke. "So, who wants to hear one last song?" Loud cheers erupted from the crowd. "Who wants my talented mother to give it a go!" more cheers. "Well then, come on up mom give em something good!" Lily blushed and walked up to the stage. "Well, I do know one song and I hope you like it. But I will need 'Bella's' help, so if she could come back out." Bella reappeared next to Lily with a second mic and they began to sing when the music started.

_**It's gettin' late; I'm making my way over to my favorite place**_

_**I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away**_

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_**Possible candidate, yeah**_

Lily sang, being followed by Bella a minute later.

_**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me**__****_

Bella sang, and the audience seemed to realize it was a mash up and began to dance.

_**Who knew that you'd be up here, lookin' like you do**_

_**You're making stayin' over here impossible**_

_**Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible**_

_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

The crowd was going wild, and while they were singing Harry was talking to Ginny back stage.

_**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me**_

"You know Gin, we have been through so much over the past couple of years and I had a question for you." He told her. "I know Harry, what is it what do you want to ask me?" She asked. "Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

_**Do you know what you started? I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist, just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**__**  
**_  
Ginny looked at him for a moment, before cackling and shouting "Yes!"

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music**_

_**DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**___

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me **__**on**_

_**It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong**_

_**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**So **_

_**Please don't stop the **__**music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

The song ended and they took a bow and Ginny was right behind Bella, when she disapperated once again. Ginny and Lily hugged as Ginny whispered to her the good news, only making Lily hug her tighter. They broke apart and went their separate ways, as Harry came on stage for the final time that night. "While we wrap up the ball, enjoy some instrumental stuff." He said before starting the music and going out on the floor.

Lily approached the Headmaster, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Albus, I have been meaning to discuss something with you all evening. With my lengthy talk with Severus, and Harry blind siding me to sing now is the first chance I've had. Since due to your truth serum, you know I have no interest in harming anyone and that I am who I say I would like a job. I would like to apply for Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and you know I'm more then qualified." She told him. "I see no problem with that, you can start immediately it might be best since we don't know the mental state Harry is in." He replied. Lily forced herself to smile and agree, before walking off.

"Attention every one, first off I hope that everyone enjoyed tonight's entertainment and would like to thank Mister Potter Miss Evens, and Miss Weasley for a wonderful show." He said as the crowd applauded. "Secondly, it is my great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament has been revived and will take place here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and our two fellow schools will be arriving tomorrow when I will explain the rules of said tournament. Now, the ball is over back to your dorms immediately." He said as they began to disperse.

Author's Note two: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the songs were Disturbia, Commander, and a mash up of S&M and don't stop the music.

Next Chapter- Harry adjusts to Slytherin while they adjust to the new Harry, and classes resume.

LGLS


	6. Winds of Change

Author's Note: I would like to ask for some of you to take time to review. Not only does it boost confidence but a good review can help an author better themselves by using constructive criticism. That means it tells the author some stuff that you don't think they did well, without being rude. I want five more reviews before I upload the next chapter this isn't unreasonable because if one of you that haven't reviewed a single chapter left one for each Id have the five reviews I'm asking for on to the actual story. Oh, and in this story Christmas Holls are before Christmas and the Yule ball.

Warning: DZ2 was hoping this would happen awhile ago, better late than never ah? Oh yeah and I'm in a mood, so lots and lots of bloodshed and torture as we say good bye to a couple of awesome characters which means Character Death! Oh yeah, brief slash incest what Ginny doesn't know won't hurt her.

Harry Potter: and the treachery of Hogwarts

Chapter six- Winds of change

Holidays before Christmas- Riddle Manor

"I did not agree to this Harry, I did not agree to help you kill millions of people based on their blood." Sirius screamed at him. "Now dear godfather, be smart here. If you don't follow me, you follow Dumbledore and if you follow him I have to kill you now. I can't have the fact that I'm dark out there yet, so Sirius I'm afraid the time has come for you to die." Harry drawled lazily. "Do whatever you want, but I am no death eater." He spat the last two words at Harry.

"A right shame that, your cousin is such a joy to be around I thought you would be to. It really is a pity, for like the Dark Lord a hate to spill pure blood. But, it is unavoidable" he stops and looks at his godfather "That doesn't mean I won't enjoy killing you." He says.

"Curio!" Harry said lowly. His godfather a mess of twitching muscles on the ground, screaming in agony. Harry lifts the curse before walking to the man on the ground and pulling him upright. "You are a fine specimen of the human anatomy; perhaps we can have some fun first." He says pulling the older man in for a kiss.

"You disgust me Black, you had sex with your own godson and I didn't even have to use the imperious curse to make you break." Harry spat smirking wickedly. "I will now have my way with you pain wise." He said.

"Organi liquefiying maledictionem" he said watching his godfathers organs liquefy. "Vivificandum" he said, the pain still came but he did not die. "Cerebrum liquefáciet" Harry said watching as pink goop came out the older man's ears and nose. "Fractionis os malediction" the man screamed as every bone broke at once. "Sanguinem ferventis hexagone" Harry laughed as blood began to boil so hot that it melted through the skin. He healed the liquefied organs, and replenished the blood before cooling the skin. After mending the bones, he looked at the puddle of pink goop realizing he went too far. Harry was able to counter curse, or heal everything else but he could not deliquefy the man's brain. He looked over the man, "well I guess I'm keeping you under the imperious curse." He then cast the spell, and told Sirius to respond intelligently to questions and to only be loyal to him and him alone before leaving the man in the dungeon.

"Harry darling, where is my dear cousin, I have a new spell I'd like to test on him." Bella asked after walking into the library. "He's in the dungeon Aunt Bella, do heal him when you're done I already melted his brain. What is this new spell of yours?" Harry asked with interest. "Oh, yes my good friend Will White turned me on to it. It's called Entangalinferno, it shoots vines from the wand tip that wrap around the victim and then the vine burst into flames and burn the person alive." She said with a crazed look in her eye.

"Aunt Bella, is that really something to try on Sirius? Hasn't having his brain melted damaged him enough, he can't even move without being under a constant imperious." Harry pointed out. "Oh, that's right he won't even make screams. I'll just find a muggle to try it on, thanks Harry!" She said before disapperating to muggle London. Harry sits in the room for a moment and thinks 'what did I just set upon the muggle villages'.

The next morning, he approached his aunt at breakfast with the morning's issue of the Prophet."Aunt Bella, what is the meaning of this?" He asks pointing to the head line that reads 'Muggle villages burned to the ground!' "I liked the spell a lot?" She asked/ defended. Harry sighed and stormed out of the office, he had a lot to do before the end of the holidays.

"Tom, it's time for me to be promoted." Harry said to the other man after entering his chambers. "Why do you say that child?" The dark lord asked his youngest follower. "Because your time is up, the time has come for a new Dark Lord to rule over the world." He said silently casting the anti disapperating ward and locking Tom's magical core in place with a temporary jamming spell. "Who do you feel is more powerful than I child? Perhaps you need to learn your place!" The dark lord said enraged.

"I am the new Dark Lord Tom; you are nothing more than a memory now. I have activated the Soul Piece exchange ritual, your losing a Horcrux every minute Tom. For each one you lose, I gain another." Harry explained as magical energy swept around the room. "You insolent brat, Call off this ritual at once I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! No mere child will defeat me, I am Immortal!" He screamed as he felt a Horcrux leave every few seconds.

"Not any more Tom, Avada Kedavera!" Harry shouted, and as the green light hit Tom's body the now whole dark lord fell to the ground dead. Harry cast a status charm he invented on himself, and sure enough it read six Horcruxs his soul intact. He casted a levitating charm on the body of the former dark lord and carried it with him to the front hall, were he summoned the Death Eaters. "An era has ended, the winds of change have arrived Voldemort is dead. Bow before your new lord, the Dark Lord Veroxus!" he shouted as the Death Eaters did just that.

Author's Note two: So pretty much the ritual Harry used took Voldie's Horcruxs and gave them to Harry without the nasty splitting of the soul which in turn made him mortal once more. Also Veroxus is pronounced Ver-ox-us and the spell Entangalinferno is mine and was created by me enjoy the chapter! If anyone wants to see the slash scene from this chapter it is on AO3 under LadyGagaLoveSlasher.


	7. Yule Ball and ATTACK!

Author's note: Well, I am going to have a bit more time for this because my school stuff is going to hell. So enjoy the more frequent updates! This chapter will contain singing witch's and wizard's so enjoy that. Song's included in this chapter will be, Heart Attack, a mash up of Womanizer and Toxic, Gypsy, and Die Young. Have Spotify? Follow the official Story play list created by Mike Dominic Snyder thanks for your Help!

Harry Potter- The treachery of Hogwarts

Chapter Seven- Yule ball Harry Style

Harry walked up to the main gates of the castle, he had just gotten back from the holidays. He already missed Bella, she had taken Voldemort's death quite well and acknowledged hi as her new lord right away the others had been a bit more skeptical. Once Bella threatened to curse them though, they mostly fell in line for none of them wanted to be on the wrong end of Bella's wand.

As he entered the castle however, he felt the questioning looks from his new house mates Draco Malfoy in particular was eying him. He paid no heed and continued on his way to the dungeons, his father attempted to stop him but he ignored him. If it was important the Potions master would find him later, right now he had a ball to get ready for it was going to be a scream. With that final thought on the matter, he allowed himself a gruesome smile.

Ginny was in her dorm getting ready also, her flowing red hair now black as night with green streaks and done up in a pony tail. Her dress flowing to her knee caps, and done tastefully in greens, blacks, and silver fabrics and rime stones. She wore elegant heels that matched her dress and eyes at the same time, and a finery of jewels most of which she borrowed from Lily. The girl was nervous she heard the whispers in Slytherin house, Harry had taken his proper place and she knew there was an attack planed on the castle's exterior tonight.

From what she could gather, the plan was to start during the ball and Albus would not survive the evening. Harry, her, and Lily were to preform for the ball and while they kept the masses busy the death eaters would breach the castle. The end of the final song they would enter the great hall and gather the children and teachers, those who resisted would be killed. It was crucial to the plan that Dumbledore and Harry made it out, he would undoubtedly take Harry to his office to fire call for assistance and that would be when Harry would kill him.

After Dumbledore's death, Harry will return to the great hall held by two death eaters his 'wand' broken. He would then brake free, and together with the order apperate away. On the way to Grimmwald place, Harry would be 'diverted' and end up back here where he would change into his Dark Lord facade and reveal to the remaining people that he was now in charge with them never the wiser that he was actually Harry Potter. She wanted to just kill the order, but that would be to suspicious and fudge would no doubt have aurors swarming the place in minuets.

Not to mention, being thought dead Harry would be able to become his other self. After tonight, there would be no more Harry Potter after tonight there would be war. At least that is what she had heard.

Harry met the girl at the bottom of the stairs, only to be met with her questioning glance.

"Ask what you want to know Ginny dear, we both know it's almost impossible for you not to." He said.

"I heard the whispers of the death eater attack planned for tonight, what exactly is going on?" She asked.

"It certainly isn't what their saying, while there is an attack planned it is not to breach the school walls. As we finish the last song, they are to attack the exterior and draw everyone outside. During the ensuing battle, I will sneak away and adopt my Lord Veroxus facade and kill Dumbledore with the wand registered to Tom. No one will be inside, and after Dumbledore dies I will disapperate with the death eaters except for Bella. Bella will appear from the castle with me at wand point, as a means of escape she will toss me across the yard to you and the others before casting the new dark mark in the air and disapperating." He explained

"That is bloody brilliant, much better than the rumors going around the Slytherin dorms." She replied.

With that discussed the two headed for the great hall, it was approaching time for the ball to begin and they had to be on stage before the other students entered. As they approached the hall, they were joined by Lily and Severus and they nodded to each other before entering and getting on the stage once more. The students entered the room, as the final ones entered the doors shut and the lights dimmed as music began to play as a single form on the stage was suddenly lit up.

_**Putin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack **_

Ginny came into view, and began to sing on stage. While Harry found Ron in the crowed and brought him aside.

_**Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball  
**_

"What is it mate, is something wrong?" Ron asked as they stood outside the great hall. "Yes Ron, your Lord needs your services to help with our plans. Imperio!." He said. Ron's eyes glazed over with the supercharged Imperious curse. As it dumped any loyalties to the light he had, and strengthening the ties to Harry and Ginny._**  
**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand  
**_

"What is your bidding, my masters?" The red head asked, his eyes glazed over.

_**You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that**__**I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)**_

"We want you to be as normal as possible, and report to us about anything strange. If someone says something about Harry that you find odd, make an intelligent excuse and find us immediately is that understood?" Ginny asked._**  
**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
**_

"Yes Mistress, I will do as you command. You want me to act normal and reported anything odd said about the Master or anything out of the ordinary to you correct?" he asked wanting to make sure his master and mistress were proud of him._**  
**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand  
**_

"Yes, that is correct Ron make us proud."_**  
**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
**_"I will do anything you tell me to, master" He replied_**  
**_

_**The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames  
**_

"Good, we need you to go back in there now. Me and Ginny need to be able to get on stage if we need to, and Ginny needs to be up there to take her bow." He said.

_**You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that **_

"Yes Master." He said as the three moved back into the room and Ginny disappeared and took her bow. Ginny was joined on stage by Lily for the next song.

"Is everybody ready for a mash up?" Lily asked. The crowd cheered and screamed as they started to sing.

_**Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby **_

Harry was watching, when he was suddenly approached by the headmaster.

"Hello Harry my boy, you and Miss Weasley have done well yet again." He said.

_**Baby, can't you see? **_

_**I'm callin'**_

_**A guy like you should wear a warnin'**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**I'm fallin'**_

"I can't take all the credit headmaster, Ginny and my mom helped a lot. They are really talented don't you think so sir?" he asked.

_**Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up**_

_**Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up**_

_**Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em**_

_**I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

"Yes, of course my dear boy they are quite skilled indeed. I do have to wonder though, where on earth do you find all these songs?" Dumbledore asked.

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
**_

"Oh that's easy sir, they were written and performed by muggles. The artists, aren't born yet though I am sad to say." Harry said.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**_

_**Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby**_

_**You, you-you are, you, you-you are**_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**_

_**(Womanizer)  
Boy don't try to front**_

_**I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

_**Boy don't try to front**_

_**I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

"Well then, how did you get them my boy?" He asked.

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**_

_**(Toxic)**_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now**_

_**I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now**_

_**Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now**_

_**I think I'm ready now  
**_

"Oh that was easy to sir, Luna told me about them she is a seer you know." He answered.

_**(You!)**_

_**You say I'm crazy**_

_**(You!)**_

_**I got your crazy**_

_**(You!)Y**_

_**you're nothing but a**_

_**(You!)**_

_**Womanizer  
Boy don't try to front**_

_**I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

"I suppose that's alright my boy, as long as you aren't messing with time." The headmaster said.

_**Boy don't try to front**_

_**I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**_

_**Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
**_

"No worry's sir, I know better." He said as he watched the man walk away, he then turned and clapped as the song had ended. Ginny left the stage, as Lily started to sing the next number.

_**Broke my heart on the road**_

_**Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on**_

_**Crayons and dolls pass me by**_

_**Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly  
Not the homecoming kind**_

_**Take the top off, and who knows what you might find**_

_**Won't confess all my sins**_

_**You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win**_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?**_

_**I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me**_

_**Never made agreements just like a gypsy**_

_**And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me**_

_**And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me**_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I'm a gypsy  
I can't hide what I've done**_

_**Scars remind me of just how far that I've come**_

_**To whom it may concern**_

_**Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt**_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?**_

_**I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me**_

_**I don't make agreements just like a gypsy**_

_**And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me**_

_**I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me**_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy  
And I say, hey you, you're no fool**_

_**If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes**_

_**People fear what they don't know**_

_**Come along for the ride, oh, yeah**_

_**Come along for the ride, ooh**_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?**_

_**I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me**_

_**Never made agreements just like a gypsy**_

_**And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me**_

_**And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me'**_

_**Cause I'm a gypsy  
**_

The crowed erupted as the song ended, and Harry smiled. Luna said that the Shakira women would be very popular in the coming years, and he was happy they liked it. Harry went up to the stage and addressed the crowd.

"I will be singing the final song for this evening with Ginny, so if you could could come back up to the stage again please Gin." he said. She climbed up on stage, and the music began as they sang._**  
**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
**_

_**Hearts, out our minds**_

_**Running 'till we outta time**_

_**Wild child's lookin' good**_

_**Living hard just like we should**_

_**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up **_

_**(You Know)**_

_**That magic that we got nobody can touch **_

_**(For sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight **_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives **_

_**(uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'till we die  
**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
**_

_**Hunks, taking shots**_

_**Stripping down to dirty socks**_

_**Music up, gettin' hot**_

_**Kiss me, give me all you've got**_

_**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush **_

_**(you know)**_

_**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight **_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives **_

_**(uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

As the final song of the night ended, the castle was struck from the outside. The feeling of hundreds of spells colliding with it shook it, and several people fell to the floor.

"All students fifteen and over head toward the grounds, the shields won't hold them at bay for long! The rest of you get to the room of requirement on the seventh floor, and take the vanishing cabinet to Borgin and Burkes. Stun the shop owner if you have too, but get out of knockturn and go to Gringotts Now!" The voices of the headmaster said.

Students began to flee in all direction, the young ones fleeing to the seventh floor while the older headed for the grounds. Harry had to admit, he hadn't expected the old fool to send the younger years out of the school but he would adapt. With that being said, a blast hit the doors bringing him back to reality, Bellatrix came through the opening her wand on him.

"Go on headmaster, your needed out there I have Bella." He told the headmaster.

"Oh, little baby potty thinks he can handle me all by himself?" She asked amused. "Well you little brat, don't expect me to go easy on you just because you were my ticket out of Azkaban. Our new lord wants you alive."She said.

"New lord?" Dumbledore inquired confused.

"Oh, didn't you hear? That half blood riddle is dead, the Dark Lord Veroxus is our master now." She said to the headmaster.

"Professor go now, I have this." He said, and the professor left and headed to the grounds.

"Bella dear, you weren't supposed to get in the castle!" Harry scolded as he changed into his 'Dark Lord' outfit magically. It was red and black, with an AK green V on the chest plate. The helmet black with red slits for eyes.

"I am sorry my lord, but I have some new information for you as well. The mud blood Granger was captured over the holidays, my Lord." She said bowing low.

"Now, that is interesting. What are the chances of her coming to our side? Also Bella don't dirty yourself on the floor you are my second and as such don't need to bow." He told her his voice deepened and disguised by the helmet he wore.

"Yes my Lord, as for the Granger girl I think she will join us if we reveal to her Dumbledore's manipulations." She said.

"Alright, I will allow you the honors." He transfigured a chair into a breathing double of Harry Potter. "When I use the telepathy spell, after killing the headmaster you will bring that out at wand point before we use it as a diversion to disapperate and I will then switch places with it understood?" He asked.

"Yes my Lord, I will do this as you command." She said.

Harry then disappeared out the door, heading for the grounds through a secret passage. As he entered the battle field, more commonly known as the grounds of Hogwarts he immediately found the headmaster. He caught him by surprise, and erected antiappearation wards and impenetrable shields surrounded them.

"Hello headmaster, I am pleased to meet you at last. I am the Dark Lord Veroxus, and I have come her to kill you."

Author's note two: I am very sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy so please review and enjoy! Oh and it was bella disguised as Ginny during the first song so yeah.


	8. Final Curtain: Battle Of Hogwarts

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I have been so busy writing for glee and Pretty Little Liars that I forgot about this story. I have been racking my brain for a way to continue this, but I haven't found one so this will be the final chapter.

Summary: After being imprisoned for a crime he didn't do, Harry goes dark and get's even.

Warnings: This is a musical in case you haven't noticed if you don't like don't read. This chapter is rated MA for gore, and has character death.

Here is the play list in order of appearance last three are in this chapter:

This club is a haunted house-Sharon Needles

Call me on the ouija board-Sharon Needles

Disturbia- Rihanna

Commander- Kelly Rowland

Don't Stop the music/S&M mash up- Rihanna

Heart Attack- Demi Lavato

Womanizer/Toxic mash up-Brittney Spears

Gypsy- Shakira

Die Young- Ke$ha

Cuckoo- Adam Lambert

My songs know what you did in the dark- Fallout Boy

Let's all die- Sharon Needles

The Final Curtain: Battle of Hogwarts

Bella dodged another spell thrown at her by Hermione Granger, and dropped to the floor before standing and sending the torture curse at the girl. She laughed as the girl contorted and twisted at impossible angles and began to sing.

_Feels like I'm having a __meltdown__  
__It feels like I'm losing control__  
__They tell me I'm a danger to myself__  
__Now the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!_

As she sang aloud, the battle moved forward and she lifted the curse and casted a reducto curse at the girl's head. Brain matter and bodily fluid flying in all directions, covering her new black silk and lace robes._  
_

_Walk that walk__  
__Like you don't give a fuck__  
__You got a right to turn it up and get down__  
__Electric shock, no I can't get enough__  
__'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey_

She continued singing as she moved through the devastation that once was the grounds of Hogwarts, casting curses at any student that was unfortunate enough to cross her path. She had just come across a blonde with doe like blue eyes, only to pull back from casting as she saw the smirk on the girl's face. She knew immediately who she was, and conjured a death eater mask and some dark robes before the girl changed and put on her mask and sang the next verse.

_I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac__  
__And cross the line, never looking back__  
__We're on the loose, getting crazy__  
__And we've gone cuckoo__  
__Gonna party 'til they take us away__  
_

The girl, Luna if Bella remembered looked at her as if asking for permission for something. Bella then saw the second year sitting at her feet, and nodded eagerly. Luna beamed at her, and began the most gruesome torture Bella had ever seen while she sang.

_I'm swinging off of my hinges__  
__I'm cocked and I'm ready to go__  
__Go on and pack up your things__  
__And the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!__  
_

The screams from the dying second year were cut short, as Luna removed the boy's tongue and they went back to walking. The next person they came across was Ronald, who told them Harry needed them on the front lines to help dealing with the older students and teachers and to try not to kill the younger years. Bella nodded as they skipped to the front lines, as they finished the song in a two part harmony.

_Walk that walk__  
__Like you don't give a fuck__  
__You got a right to turn it up and get down__  
__Electric shock, no I can't get enough__  
__'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey_

_I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
Lose my mind!  
I'm gonna lose my mind!  
Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
(Cuckoo)  
Gonna get out of this __straight jacket__, whoa  
Yeah!  
I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind, lose my mind)  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind)Yeah, gonna party 'til they take us away_

Lily and Ginny were patrolling the interior with a group of Slytherins, when Kingsly and Tonks approached from around the opposite corner. Tonks went to say hello, only for Kingsly to fire at the others. She was about to ask what the hell was going on when a reducto hit the wall next to her. Lily and Ginny laughed and began to sing their song.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

"What the hell is going on Kingsly, why did you engage them that red head is Harry's mom." She asked her partner. "Well then she's a death eater, the dark mark was on her arm." He told her as they fired back. "But that means- crap we have to warn the others to stun Harry on sight, he's probably Riddle's replacement. I told Dumbledore that sending a child to Azkaban was going to bite us in the ass someday." She said.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

My songs know what you did in the dark

"We all told him, and then when we went to him with proof Harry was innocent he refused to release the boy." He told her. "What, why the hell not?" She asked him. "It was because he had been in the maximum security ward for a year, exposed to over two dozen dementors. He wasn't sure what he would get back." He said.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

"Ginny, Harry said to finish Kingsly and spare Tonks. When your done, you need to get to the front lines. We have taken casualties, and he said we need all hands on deck." Ronald said before disappearing probably to go to the front lines.

A curse flew out of control and impacted their cover, covering Kingsly in burning vines before Tonks was port-keyed away.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark _

As they made their way through the castle, they killed about ten other people. Two seventh years, two sixth years, two fourth years, two third years, and two second years. When they finally made it to the front lines directly outside the main entrance, it was chaos.

_So light 'em up, up, up__  
__Light 'em up, up, up__  
__Light 'em up, up, up__  
__I'm on fire__So light 'em up, up, up__  
__Light 'em up, up, up__  
__Light 'em up, up, up__  
__I'm on fire__Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.__  
__In the dark, dark__  
__Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.__  
__In the dark, dark_

As dark finally fell, they ran out to join Bella and Luna. Bella and Luna were dueling with Remus Lupin, and George Weasley. As they made there way toward them, they were knocked off their feet by a reducto cast by Molly Weasley. Lily looked up and saw Harry, he was dueling Flitwick, McGonagal, and Sprout. She stared at Molly. "What a pleasure to see you again, Molly are you ready to die?" She asked as Molly circled her and Fred circled Ginny.

Harry circled his three former professors, the voice modification device forgotten. "Are you ready to give up professors? The school is mine, you might as well surrender I don't want to kill any of you." He said. "On the contrary Mr. Potter, I think you will find that Hogwarts has a lot of fight left in her." McGonagal said. "So be it, I tried." He said as he began to sing.

_Cross out my eyes__  
__Death doesn't die__  
__Don't ask me why ask me why not__  
__Everything doesn't die__  
__Everything needs to die__  
__Don't ask me why ask me why not_

They circled a bit longer before spells started to fly, with in the first couple of hours Sprout and Flitwick were killed and only Harry and McGonagal remained.

_You can never read__  
__Your own __obituary__being dead isn't being alive (Let's all die! )__  
__Blackest black cause this light is too bright (Let's all die! )__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die (Let's all die! )__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die (Let's all die! )__  
_

They stood in front of each other breathing heavily, they returned to firing off spells.

_Don't believe in the up__  
__I believe in the dirt__  
__Don't ask me why, ask me why not.__  
__No one really knows__  
__Why they are alive__  
__Until they know what they would die for.__  
_

Over the spell fire, Harry heard a scream.

_No reason to survive__  
__No one gets out alive__  
_

_being dead isn't being alive (Let's all die! )__  
__Blackest black cause this light is too bright (Let's all die! )__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die (Let's all die! )__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die (Let's all die! )__  
_

He looked over just in time to see Ginny split in two, right down the middle from a cutting hex. Sent by Mad eye Moody, the hex hit her, ending her life after one scream.

_Ladies and gentlemen,__  
__The best day of my life__  
__Was the day I was born.__  
__Because that was the day,__  
__Because that was the day that I started dying.__being dead isn't being alive (Let's all die! )__  
__Blackest black__cause this light is too bright (Let's all die! )__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die (Let's all die! )__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die__  
__Let's all die (Let's all die! )_

Both halves hit the ground, and Harry howled in rage as he rushed for the old man. He cast two or three different spells and Moody exploded, after this Harry's world went dark.

Epilogue:

"After reviewing evidence in this case, all four of you are found guilty and will spend twenty five years in Azkaban with the acceptance of your insanity plea. In the deaths of Remus Lupin, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Pomona Sprout. Professor Flitwick, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Penelope Clearwater, and Horice Slughorn you are guilty." The new minister said as they were taken away, Molly stood up. "This is complete rubbish they killed over half my family, they'll just break out again-!" They heard her still as they were port-keyed to the island prison.

~Two Months Later~

Daily Prophet:

_A mere two days after the second escape from Azkaban by Harry James Potter and Bellatrix Black nee LeStrange and the first offense of such Luna Lovegood, and Lily Evens nee Potter the final five members of the Weasley family were found dead inside the Burrow early today if these Fugitives are sighted notify the Ministry of Magic._

Author's Note 2: End of the line folks, hope you enjoyed the ride. I left this openly ended in case an idea for a sequel strikes me, that does not mean one will come and I have no intention of writing one now so R&R.


	9. Escape from Azkaban

Author's Note: It's back by readers demand, the likes and favorites have grown even after it's completion. This is my most popular story to date, and it's been extended. Prepare for The Treachery Of Hogwarts Act 2, thanks to all of you making this what it is today. Wonder what happened to the Weasley family? Well find out now. The songs in this chapter are Diamonds by Rihanna and Applause by Lady Gaga.

Summary: After being imprisoned for a crime he didn't do, Harry goes dark and get's even.

Warnings: This is a musical in case you haven't noticed if you don't like don't read. This chapter is rated MA for gore, and has character death.

Harry Potter: The Treachery Of Hogwarts Act 2

Escape from Azkaban

The explosion rocked Azkaban prison, Harry smiled as his eyes opened and examined his handy work. His wandless magic was improving, and now they were free from their prison. It had been two months since they were left here to rot, he waved Bellatrix over to the hole and she cackled before disapperating. Harry stepped through and shimmied along the ledge to the next cell over. Blasting through the wall proved to be child's play, Luna and his mother Lily grinned before skipping through the hole and a second crack echoed through the halls. Four guards entered the cell, wands trained on Harry. "Potter come quietly or die. Use of extreme force has been authorized." One of the men said. A women stepped up behind them and two of the men dropped, their necks broken. The other two turned to look at their attacker as Harry fired the bone breaking curse at one, and Avada Kadvera on the second. The final two fell dead to the floor, the woman picked up their wands and tossed them to Harry. She came into him and the two shared a kiss. "Tonks, I have missed you. Your visits have been lovely, but it's time for us to leave the guards will keep coming." Harry explained. Tonks nodded and they disapperated.

They reappeared at number twelve Grimwald place, the old house dusty and cluttered after the order left. Whats left of it met at the Burrow, and that left them with this little hidey hole.= Harry disappeared up the stairs and Tonks sat down on a step, it had been an intense two months. She couldn't expplain how she felt, and she began to hum and finally to sing.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

She remembered their first visit after Harry was imprisoned, how she yelled and accused him blamed him for her partners death. She screamed that he was not fit to live, even pulled her wand. But she hadn't seen how he was treated the first time around, how they starved and even beat the supposed boy who lived.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

She remembered swearing to Dumbledore that there was no way he could have done it, the way the old coot had flat out said he knew Harry was innocent. How he had said there wasn't anything he could do, that the wizagamet had pronounced him guilty. That an appeal process could take ten to fifteen years, that Harry didn't have the time.

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
_

She remembered the time Harry had told her about the beatings, how angry she had been that the guards would do that to any prisoner. How she had sworn that it wouldn't happen this time around, that she would see to it that he was treated like a human being. How he had said that it was worse for the three women, that he heard their pleas in his sleep and that the guards didn't stop.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the s  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
_

She remembered how sick she was feeling looking at these guards, how all she could think of was how many women they had violated. How they got away with it because the women were criminals, and who would believe them? How her heart clenched when she saw how starved these people were, how they probably only got their food a couple times a week.

_Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly*  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
_

She remembered their first kiss on her sixth visit, how his body still felt solid and well built even though he was in prison. How he was the only one who wasn't malnourished, that her talk must have gotten through to the guards. How her body shivered and got hot with his touch.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
_

Finally she remembered when she decided to go dark, how her first dark spell felt as she cast it. How the excitement and thrill of it turned her on, how the idea of being with Harry made her heart flutter. How she broke him out and gave him back his life, how it had turned her own when she felt the rush after killing someone.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oh, yeah_

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond _

She finished the song before standing and looking around the room, she recognized that she was in the Black family library and felt the familiar tightening in her core at the possibility of learning more dark spells. She left the room and headed up the stairs after Harry, once she caught up with him the others gathered around her. "Nice job back there, welcome to the dark side of sanity cousin." Bellatrix giggled. The others patted her on the back before dispersing to do their own things, she noticed the Malfoys were here as well as well known death eaters like Crabbe and Goyle Sr. She also listened in and heard about the new dark mark, Harry's mark the one she might have to take soon. It was modeled after the original but it was a lion with a snake coming out it's mouth, she had to admit how brilliant it was and found she was excited.

However it was shot when she discovered they weren't marking her yet, instead they were taking a trip to the Burrow. It was the middle of the night and they were all sure to be asleep, the order surely had gone hours before. Harry smirked as he revealed he was going to kill the remaining Weasleys, before arranging the bodies in life like poses kind of like they were giving him applause. Then he would burn the place to the ground while the order was gone, before casting the new dark mark in the sky.

They disapperated and Harry entered the bedroom of Percy Weasley, the young man woke with a start at the door before screaming seeing Harry. Harry cut them off as he began to cut the boy with his small pocket knife, the short but sharp edge causing Percy to shout. The room was now silenced, and he just kept cutting laughing and humming as he worked. When he was done and Percy was dead, the boy had a permanent smile carved in his face as Harry had seen done in his favorite muggle cartoon. Percy's hands were arranged as if he had just clapped them and was poised to do it again. Harry smiled and began to sing.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying "is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here  
_

He moved to Ron's room next, and began to do the same to him the feel of the blade making Harry groan. The warm blood coating his hands caused him to moan, and god the things he would do with his queen of the dark tonight.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me  
_

Next was his adoptive mother, she screamed and clawed at his arms and face but she too finally died. Her eyes dimmed and her struggling stopped, and the ghastly smile carved in her skin looked unnatural. He grinned because she had been his last target, the four remaining Weasleys were dead.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause_

He dragged the four bodies outside, putting them in sitting position as though they were watching a show. He then turned to his second home and shouted incendio, the building bursting in to flames before his eyes. He shouted a spell at the sky, as a giant lion with a snake coming from it;s mouth appeared and he finished the song before they disapperated.

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause _

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

They reappeared at Grimwald and performed the necessary enchantments to hid the place, before Harry settled down in his chair with his queen next to him. They sat there and anxiously awaited the mornings issue of the prophet. All the while Tonks fought back the flashes and memories that plagued her, wondering what the hell was happening to her.

Author's Note 2: Hope you all enjoyed this, after a couple reviews maybe I'll try to add more._  
_


	10. Girls Night Out: Attack On Diagon Ally

Author's Note: Alright this is inspired by my favorite episode of Batman: The animated series. Everyone lose the bats, and everyone loves strong females. My favorite gals of batman were always Harley Quin, and Poison Ivy. So in the spirit of strong female leads, this chapter is all about the ladies. What do Bella, Lily, and Tonks get up to while the boys are away?

Summary: After being imprisoned for a crime he didn't do, Harry goes dark and get's even.

Warnings: This is a musical in case you haven't noticed if you don't like don't read. This story is rated MA for gore, and has character death.

Harry Potter: The Treachery Of Hogwarts Act 2

Chapter Ten- Girls Night Out: Attack On Diagon Ally

Bella awoke with a start this morning, her unruly hair plastered to her face. Her grin stretched from ear to ear, and her eyes had the crazy gleam she had about her. She had an amazing dream, and she decided that she was going to make it come true. She jumped up and grabbed her tattered black silk and lace floor length robes, with a simple repairo the rips and tears disappeared and she began to sing.

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...  
_

She put her hair up out of her face, it waved above her forehead parted on both sides and the curls fell free. Her dress flowed flawlessly and was gorgeous, her nails painted black, red, black, red.

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...__  
__Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...__  
_

Her boots hit the floor the heels click clacking when she walked, normally she didn't go for muggle but boy did she love black boots. She slid her hands in to the gloves, and her fingers flexed in them. The fingerless gloves giving off the stay away vibe.

_Stop the track, lemme state facts:__  
__I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back__  
__Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;__  
__I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it__  
__How you gon' be talking shit? You act like I just got up in it;__  
__Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!__  
__I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,__  
__Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)__  
_

She made her bed and met Lily in the adjoined bathroom and sat in the salon like chair, Lily leaned it back and draped a towel around her neck so her robes wouldn't get wet. She wet the unruly hair and scrubbed shampoo int the scalp. She smirked and sang the next lines.

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)__  
__I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva__  
__I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...__  
__Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...__  
__Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...__  
__When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,__  
__Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler__  
__Getting money, divas gettin' money,__  
__If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothing fo' me_

Bella gasped as cold water hit her head again and Lily blow dried it before Bella stood and went to her room, probably to finish getting ready. Lily continued to sing as she returned to her own room, her own red hair fell past her shoulders as she cast a quick spell highlighting it with black.

_Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)  
Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)  
I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)  
What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
_

Her robes were emerald green with ruby red and diamond black sparkles, and it flowed to the floor originally but had been altered to stop at her knee caps. Her nail polish blood Red with black spots. Light eyeshadow completed her look of raw power.

_Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting in this game,__  
__"What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage__  
__I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she getting paid?__  
__She ain't calling him to grade-up, don't need him, her best maid__  
__This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags and the money...)__  
__We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "Where that money? ")__  
__All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;__  
__Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane..._

She pulled on her thigh high black leather boots and fingerless gloves, before strolling out of the room. Her boots clicked on the hardwood floors as she headed toward Tonk's room, hoping the other girl had started getting ready she finished the song.

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)__  
__I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva...__  
__This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)__  
__Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")__  
__Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...__  
__Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...__  
__I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

Tonks sat up in bed hearing singing in the distance, she instantly recognized Bella's voice and decided she should get dressed. Her aunt's voice had the insane cackle to it, which usually meant she was up to something. She stood and dressed in her usual multicolored robes just as Lily came in, she was dressed to go out and closed the doors behind her. "Bella wants to go out, said something about attacking Diagon Ally!" Lily said happily, smirking. "I guess I should get dressed then, torturing innocent civilians is the perfect way to get my mind off these flashes." Tonks replied, as she got her boots and wand. Bella met them at the door and they began to sing, Tonks singing lead.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _

_Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't  
_

With a flourish they strutted through the double doors toward the stair case to the ground floor their robes billowing in a way that would make Snape jealous. The femme fatal reached the bottom of the stairs still singing, when Mrs. Black yelled from behind her portrait. "Filthy mudblood in my hollowed halls, and singing the music of muggles!" she screamed.

_Boy don't even try to touch this__  
__Boy this beat is crazy__  
__This is how they made me__  
__Houston Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
_

The singing drowned out the cursed portrait, and they marched straight to the fire place. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, Tonks shouted Diagon Ally and the three girls were engulfed in emerald flames. When they reappeared they were standing in the leaky cauldron, everyone sat in shock staring at the three dark witches.

_None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you pay me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, with our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me _

The screaming started after a few minuets, as did the spell casting the girls throwing dark spells left and right. Dead bar patrons dropped to the floor and fell over tables, and collapsed in chairs. The girls sang and laughed, emerald green, and ruby red lights flared in the room. Tom the bar tender backed against the wall, and Bella cackled while the other two san and left him alive before entering the ally.

_Who run the world? Girls! _

_Who run the world? Girls! _

_Who run this motha? Girls _

_Who run this motha? Girls _

_It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads  
41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me (you can't hold me)  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in,_

Tom leaned over and pressed the panic button on the underside of the bar, the Aurors sowing up in the bar within ten minuets and Tom mutely pointed to the door to the ally. Meanwhile Flourish and Blots and Quittich Supplies were up in flames, as the trio skipped down the lane.

_You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do_

_Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children_

_Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you hate me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me _

The girls heard spells heading toward them and Lily casted a quick pratago, the lights bouncing off before vanishing. They hurried down the lane farther, as Bellatrix lit up the potions shop and casted a reducto launching the debris and blocking their path.

_Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
Who run the world? Girls_

They finished the song and noticed that they were at the doors of gringotts, they exchanged a grin and walked in and fired lethal curses. The goblins went for their swords and got in a couple lucky shots, but soon they all lied dead on the marble floors. Bella picked up the master key off the President's body, before they headed towards the vaults.

_Are you ready?  
If you ain't got no money take your broke self home  
If you ain't got no money take your broke self home_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flyin' first class up in the sky  
We flyin' first class, livin' the life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

Lily sang the first verse, before Bella took over and the cart swerved around corners and bends. The cart finally came to a stop at the potter vaults first, the girls entered the first and began to put everything into a bottomless bag.

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine, I'm no queen, I'm no machine_

The Aurors finally entered the bank and took in the gruesome pile up of bodies, as the girls finally finished with the Potter vaults and moved on to the LeStrange and Black vaults. The singing continued as the girls climbed back into the cart and the alarms sounded, the goblins that hadn't been upstairs began pursuit.

_I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw, yeah  
I don't care, I'm still real, no matter how many records Ill sell  
After the show, after the Grammys I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm_

_First class up in the sky  
Flyin' first class, livin' my life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

After passing another turn, Bella casted another Reducto and the tracks behind them snapped and the goblins in pursuit fell to their deaths. They reached the next seven vaults and began to empty them, the vaults were empty in a matter of moments. After completing their current vaults, they went to the cart and took it to where the dragons were kept.

_I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know  
I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though_

_'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool  
Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

They reached the dragon the same time the Aurors did, and the spells went wild bodies fell as they climbed on the back of the dragon. Tonks severed the chains and threw an Impulso curse behind them, and a crater was made in the ground tossing the remaining Aurors back. As the song ended and they flew to freedom.

_~Daily Prophet the following morning.~_

_In breaking news hundreds are dead as three dark witches collapsed three stores full of people, their attack on Diagon Ally went on for over three hours. The three witches were identified, and two of them recently busted out from Azkaban and wiped out the Weasley family line. Bellatrix LeStrange, Lily Evens, and new offender and possible accomplice to the other two crimes Nymphadora Tonks. Among the deceased are no less than forty Goblins and Fifty Aurors,the trio after attacking the lane and slaughtering all the goblins not in the caverns they stole a master key. They then took every last drop of money and old artifacts, all their family vaults are now empty. They then made their way to the dragon chamber, where they faced twenty five Aurors after killing them all they escaped on the dragon. The leader of this new dark organization and new dark lord Harry Potter, did not accompany the females. He has yet to be seen since his four way murder at the Burrow, the remaining members of the Order of The Phoenix lead by Minerva McGonagal is in hot pursuit._

Author's Note: I wanted the girls to have some fun on their own, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Glamorous, Diva, Who Run The World (Girls) were the songs from this chapter.


End file.
